


A Picture's Worth

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: sd_ldws, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a picture can cheer you up, and sometimes it breaks your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws Round 5, Week 6.

Danny’s phone pinged...again. Steve glanced over curiously. Danny’d been getting a lot of messages the past couple of days. Sometimes he’d read them and grin, occasionally firing off a response, and sometimes he’d just sigh and put his phone away. This time he grinned. 

“What gives, Danno?” Steve finally asked. “That phone’s been making noise all day. You’ve gotten more e-mails in the last couple of hours than I’ve ever seen you get in a week. You and Gabby finally make up?”

Danny set his phone down on the table and took a swig from his bottle. “No,” he answered. “We did not. We won’t, for that matter.”

“It can’t be _that_ bad,” Steve said with a grin. “I’m sure she’ll come around.”

Danny just grunted and settled deeper into his chair. A companionable silence stretched between them…until Danny’s phone pinged. Steve snapped it up with a triumphant grin. Sliding his finger across the screen, Steve brought up Danny’s e-mail.

“An owl?” Staring back at Steve was a tiny, baby owl held delicately in someone’s hand. “Awwwww,” he cooed. “Look at that ickle beaky. All hooked over his finger. So cute!”

“Steven ,” Danny growled. Steve laughed as he tossed the phone back to his partner. “Thank you.” Danny looked down at the screen and smiled. “Gracie’s been sending me pictures for the past couple of days. They’ve been all kinds of things. Cute little animals, those weird cats that can’t spell -- anything she thinks will make me smile. Cheer me up.”

The smile fell from Steve’s face. “Oh,” he said. “I didn’t realize you were taking your break-up that hard.” He turned and looked out over the water. “I should have. I’m sorry I didn’t, Danny.”

“What?” Danny asked. “Eh. It’s nothing, Steve. Don’t worry about it. Besides,” he continued as Steve made to argue. “It’s not -- I didn’t take it that hard. The reason Gabby and I --,” he broke off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Opening them, he said softly, “Gabby broke up with me because she’s convinced that I’m in love with someone else, someone I can’t have.” Danny’s laugh was painful. “Turns out, she was right.” He drained his beer and put the bottle on the table. “Gracie’s been trying to cheer me up since I realized.”

“Oh,” Steve said. “Well, I’m sure it’s not as bad as all that, Danno. Who’s the lucky lady? Maybe I can help.”

Danny just shook his head and stood up. “Not a lady, Steve; and I know you’re not interested.” 

“Not --?” Steve stared for a few seconds, and then what Danny was implying caught up to him. “Oh.” His expression was completely neutral as he regarded his partner.

“Yeah, ‘oh’.” Danny waited a minute before he assured Steve, “It won’t change anything. I can promise you that.” The silence stretched between them, Steve’s expression never changing, and then Danny sighed “Yeah” and walked away.

Steve didn’t stop him.


End file.
